The Inaugural Pro-Bending Match Chapter 4
Plot Round two is underway. Will the Aardvark Sloths take a commanding lead or will the Winged Lemurs even the match? The story Platforms came up on both sides of the ring, allowing the teams to reenter the ring as the crowd cheered once again. Referee Mantia also reassumed his position, placing his whistle back around his neck and tucking the yellow and red fans in his pockets. Kya and Bumi returned to their parents. "Did round two start yet?" Bumi asked. "Not yet, son," Aang replied. "But it looks like you two got back just in time. How was your food?" "Eh, it was okay, but not the greatest," Kya replied. "The roast duck pieces were decent, but not worth the seven yuans I paid." "Seven yuans for roast duck pieces?" Katara asked. "Now that's quite absurd." "Apparently, all prices are up in this arena," the younger waterbender continued. "Bumi paid four-and-a-half yuans for a medium cup of leechi juice!" "I think we made a mistake in deciding to eat within the arena," Bumi added. "Maybe in this case, trying to be more normal is not the way to go." Aang and Katara chuckled. "You guys missed the Beifongs," the Avatar then said. "Toph and Lin came up here and we talked for a bit." "Then Zinny will really regret missing this match," Kya chuckled. "When is he going to ask Lin out already? For spirits' sake, he's 31!" "Oh, give your brother some time," Katara replied. "It's not quite like when your father and I got together. I think Tenzin and Lin will make a fine couple, though, if they do eventually get together." "We all know he's had eyes for Lin since they were children," Aang added. "Oh, our poor son...he shouldn't be nervous. It's not like he has to worry about parents or something." The Avatar then thought back to the day he told Katara's now-late father, Hakoda, about his relationship with her. "I suppose that is one advantage when you've known the parent for so long." "How are the Beifongs, regardless?" Kya asked. "Is Chief Toph holding up all right?" "Well, she could be better," Katara replied, some sadness in her voice. "But, we'll tell you more later. For now, round two looks like it's about to start." Back in the broadcast booth, Shiro took a drink from a bottle of water and prepared his voice as the radio commercials ended. He awaited his cue from staff. "Shiro, we're back in 5...4...3...2...1..." "Welcome back, everybody!" The young announcer declared to his listeners. "Shiro Shinobi back with you for round two of this first-ever pro-bending match! The Aardvark Sloths possess a one-to-nothing lead as the teams return to the ring. We look forward to an excellent round between these teams as the Sloths try to gain a commanding lead, and the Winged Lemurs attempt to tie the match and avert a large hole. The teams have spent the last ten minutes preparing for this important round. The match isn't over if the Sloths take the round, but it would put the Lemurs in a difficult situation." Shao Fung led his team out to the ring. He looked toward Halak, whose mind was still seemingly elsewhere. The Lemurs' captain motioned to his waterbending friend and teammate, casting a focused look as if to say Your dad is still proud of you, no matter what. Focus and fight. On the Aardvark Sloths' side of the field, the team was set and ready to take round two, except for Kuska, who was now seemingly a bit more nervous after being told about the potential aggressive nature about their opponents. However, she knew that if Katara were alongside her, she'd tell her not to worry about anything and just set her eyes on the fight ahead. You can do this, Kuska... Sagashi and Miaka locked eyes on each other a bit more harshly. The former co-students seemed intent on fighting each other harder in this round, especially after events in round one, like when Sagashi dealt a head shot to Miaka. "Players, take your stances!" Mantia declared. The fighters complied, getting into whatever bending stance was required of their art. They set their focus on each other, both intent on closing out round two with a big victory. "Ready...set..." Mantia then added, only to get cutoff. A fan with only the lower part of his body covered by a pair of pants made a wave of water from the body underneath the ring. He then landed on the center and began to run around. "YEAH! PRO-BENDING RULES! REPUBLIC CITY FOR THE WIN! ALL BENDERS FIGHTING TOGETHER, BABY! LONG LIVE PRO-BENDING!" He grabbed players from both sides and shook them. "YEAH! YOU GUYS ROCK!" Back within the audience, the police chief turned to her daughter. "Get him," she simply said. Lin shot out one of her cables, and attached it to the edge of the ring. She launched across the body of water and landed within the ring. The younger officer then grabbed hold of the disruptive fan, and captured him in wooden handcuffs. The crowd cheered as the metalbending officer arrested the fan, and would soon allow match play to continue. "You," Lin said, turning to Halak. "Build up some water and make an ice path to help me get back across this lake. The waterbender nodded and followed Lin's request. The waters rose and froze over as Halak's bending did its trick. Lin slowly led the disruptor off the ring and on to the concourse. She then turned him over to two other officers, who led him out of the arena. Once again, the crowd gave a cheer for their officer. Toph smiled, knowing that her daughter had done what she needed to do. "Well, you just never know what you're going to get," Shiro said to his listeners. "Apparently some ecstatic fan had to get a direct look at the players. In any event, Metalbending Officer Lieutenant Lin Beifong, daughter of Chief Toph Beifong, got him into custody and that will be the last action he will see here tonight. Now then, Mantia will await things to settle down and we can get back on track!" The teams quickly reset their focus. Kuska took a deep breath on her side and looked at her fellow waterbender, Halak, who was now reset after doing his favor for Lieutenant Beifong. Everyone's eyes were locked in on the other side of the ring, ready again to do their opponents damage. Ingaudi set his timer for three minutes once again, and prepared to ring the bell. "Teams, ready!" Mantia again declared as the players took their stances. "On your mark...get set..." he then gestured to his timekeeper. Ingaudi rang the bell, and the crowd erupted as the first shots started to fly again. The round Here we go with round two! The Winged Lemurs are frustrated about round one, and oh, does it show! Halak goes right at Kuska and blasts her back to the edge of the zone! He wants revenge on her for the round one knockout! Meanwhile, the captains are going at it. This is an interesting strategy to see fire versus earth on two fronts at the moment, and bang! A big fire blast from Shao Fung and Sagashi is back in zone two! The buzzer rang out and Sagashi was left frustrated. He had failed on his own strategy in a matter of a few short seconds. The Sloths' earthbender tries to pick himself back up, feeling the heat as Shao Fung bears down on him! With the first fifteen seconds gone, right now, it is currently all Winged Lemurs in an apparent repeat of how the first round began! The question is, can they hold up this time after the Aardvark Sloths bounced back last round? Now is Kuska trying to fight back, but she does not look good right now! Halak's attacks really seem to be putting the strain to her. She is not the same girl who ended round one with a last-second knockout to propel her team, and oh my goodness, Halak drives her into the corner and she is down! Kuska struggles to her feet though, and keeps fighting! Never quitting, what else would you expect from a student of Master Katara? Well, assuming Mr. Tao is still here, he would be disappointed in the Aardvark Sloths. They are not doing the job he said they needed to do! Right now, it is all Winged Lemurs! Miaka steps up and he hits Sagashi now! The Sloths' captain is now teetering on the edge of zone three, can he survive? Shao Fung drives back at Gitsu and throws him back a zone! With another buzzer, Gitsu, whom had fallen to the ground from the blast, got up in frustration and quickly gathered up another fire blast. Thirty seconds gone. Gitsu is set, and wow! A huge fire blast right near Shao Fung's face! Very close to a dangerous shot, but Mantia does not call a foul! Shao Fung looks like he's trying to sell it with his hands to his face, but no dice. Now the Lemurs' captain better watch himself, because Gitsu looks angrier than an untamed dragon! He fires a huge blast again, but this time Shao Fung dodges! Meanwhile, Halak and Kuska are still brawling with water, as it looks like we are back to direct element-on-element duels! Kuska looks a bit spent at the moment; perhaps exacerbating a bit too much effort at the end of round one, or maybe her nerves are holding her waterbending skills back. Nevertheless; she'd better get it going or she will be in zone three! It's too bad for the Sloths at the moment that the timeout rule did not pass in the creation meetings for this sport. They'll have to keep at it, and hope they can draw a foul! Forty-five seconds have gone by, and there it is! Kuska has fallen back to zone three with a blast in the stomach from Halak! Somewhat harsh, but no foul is committed! Kuska had been getting a headache from hearing the buzzer by this point. She simply shook her head but got herself up off the arena floor, taking a deep breath. She felt that blast and probably would for the next few beats. Shao Fung has Gitsu and Sagashi close to each other! Here comes a blast...and he got them! They both fall back a zone each, and now, the Winged Lemurs can advance! They have two Sloths in zone three, and quickly move up with the green light. They are not wasting any time with their opponents, and they may be able to score a knockout win if this keeps up! Sagashi stamps the floor and gets an earth coin up in a hurry! He fires at Miaka, and strikes him in the arm! Oh my, did that one have to hurt! Miaka grabbed his arm and dropped on his knees. He cringed in pain, trying his best to shake it off. The Lemurs' earthbender needs to get up; if medical staff is called, he will be removed from the match! His team keeps going the best they can for now! "Miaka! Come on, man!" Shao Fung yelled. "We need you!" The earthbender slowly rose back to his feet and stretched his arm out as he stomped an earth coin up. He fired it, but the shot was weak and fell short of his target, showing the impact the blow had on him. Sensing weakness, the Sloths charged. Miaka does not look like he is in a fighting stance right now! First minute elapsed, and there is a shot! Sagashi hits Miaka back to his own zone one with another coin hit! There is the buzzer, and now, the Winged Lemurs could essentially be doomed to fight down three-on-two for the remainder of the round! The two benders for the Lemurs will stand in front of their teammate as he barely stays standing. Medical staff has been held back for the moment as Miaka is still standing. Here's Shao Fung, and that will buy his team some time! A hit on Gatsu to send him back to the edge of zone three! Now Halak comes in and targets Kuska...and that's it! He hits her, and Kuska is out of the ring and into the drink! There will be no miracle from the Sloths' waterbender in this round, as she is done for its remainder! The fall seemed like it was from a skyscraper for the young waterbender. She finally felt her body contact the water with a solid splash as she sank below the surface. After a short moment, she resurfaced, looked up the ring, and knew quickly what happened. Feeling frustration for falling out of the round so early, and knowing she had abandoned her teammates, Kuska conjured up a water whip and slammed it against the wall. "Why am I so bad at this..." she then quietly said, while a platform descended down which would bring her to the locker room. With 1:15 gone by, it is advantage Winged Lemurs! Even though Miaka is nowhere near 100%, they've got the zone advantage and have now eliminated any force advantage their opponents had!